


意外事故

by XingYaoZhi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYaoZhi/pseuds/XingYaoZhi
Kudos: 17





	意外事故

江轼揉了揉眉心，顺势靠到椅背上，长舒了口气。  
前段时间公司财务出了问题，他几乎连续加了一个月的班，现在好不容易结束，脑子里翻滚的却是耀武扬威的阿拉伯数字，实在有些走火入魔。   
他随手点了杆烟叼在嘴里，拿着外套出了办公室，临走之前又敲了敲对面会议室的的玻璃门，吐了口烟才说：“我这边弄得差不多了，先走了。”  
会议室里椭圆长桌两头分别坐了一个人，都是江轼大学校友，也是一起创业的合资人。一个只抬了抬眼皮，大约是不想说话，另一头的却猛地跳起来：“是人吗？是人吗？没看见你爷爷还在努力奋斗吗？走个屁，留下来帮忙！”  
江轼笑得冷漠：“爷爷你努力奋斗，今天孙子有事，不能给你尽孝了啊，走了。”说完转身就走，也不理身后的哀嚎。  
等江轼走过拐角消失后，秦明愤怒地一捶桌子，梁博志扶了扶镜框，等着他的下文，秦明又忽然笑得猥琐：“老梁，他走的这么急，是不是又去找那啥……open relationship？”  
  
江轼下楼时还看见几个项目组长在加班，去附近的饭店给他们点了夜宵才开车回家。  
路过酒吧时街忽然想喝点儿酒解解乏，如果运气好还能找到一个合拍的床伴共度良宵，于是他下车去了常去的gay酒吧，穿过中间的舞池肉林，在相对安静的吧台找了空位，点了一杯Whiskey。  
四周乐声人声嘈杂，灯光闪烁摇晃，江轼只看了一眼，就转过身安安静静地喝酒。  
凳子都还没坐热乎，肩头就被人拍一下，江轼回过头，眼神闪过一丝惊艳，好漂亮的男孩儿。  
明暗变化的灯光下，衬衫扣子解了两扣，露出精致的锁骨，那张漂亮的脸噙着轻薄笑意，语气七分轻佻：“不好意思帅哥，刚才这里有只蚊子。”  
江轼心中了然，不动声色的打量着对方容貌，一时没来的及开口，就听对方叫住前台调酒师：“阿度，给这位帅哥调杯酒……”他弯了眉眼笑道：“要杯sex，我请客。”  
江轼暗想这祸水标配的脸和这么明目张胆的挑逗，不晓得有多少正直好青年被勾引到他床上去了。他瞥了眼男孩子胸前，挑了挑眉：“谢谢。”  
那男孩儿又俯下身对着江轼耳边说：“我叫许忱之，帅哥你叫什么？”  
“江轼。”  
许忱之忽地凑近江轼，两个人的鼻尖几乎要碰到，他语气带着不满：“江帅哥你对谁都这么高冷？”  
正巧酒调好了，江轼接过酒杯，觉得好笑，不客气道：“我对别人都不高冷。”言下之意就是只对你高冷。  
江轼晃了晃酒杯：“谢谢你的酒。”说完就准备挪地方，却被许忱之按住了肩，他眯着眼，显然有些生气：“为什么？”  
江轼放下酒杯，俊美的脸上映着吊灯缤纷的光点，严肃道：“你还是未成年。”他一向觉得和未成年干成年人干的事是自找麻烦。  
许忱愣了愣，突然笑起来：“帅哥，谁给你的错觉？”  
江轼懒得跟他废话，起身要走，许忱之却挡在他面前：“你不信？我给你看身份证。”说着就从裤子口袋里摸出一张身份证。  
江轼接过，照片能对上，姓名许忱之，出生年算下来该21岁了，生日9月9日，还没来得及多看着什么，就被抢回去了，许忱之笑得狡黠：“证件照多丑，就别多看了，反正成年了是吧？”  
江轼嗯了一声，却指着他胸口别着的校徽，实验七中，还是市里拔尖的中学，问到：“那这个要怎么解释？”  
许忱之摊了摊手，一脸无奈：“我表弟的，去他们学校打球，没校徽不让进。”眼见江轼还要问，他连忙打住：“帅哥，我是来约炮的，不是来让你查户口的，所以爽快点儿。”又笑得暧昧：“干还是不干？”  
江轼觉得这个把月的清修估计要到头了，遇到这么一只浪荡的妖孽，只好背叛佛门了。  
江轼呡了口酒，才不疾不缓地吐出一个字：“干。”  
  
出了酒吧取车，许忱之明显对他的车很感兴趣，观赏好一阵才上车，毫不掩饰的夸奖：“车不错，有钱人。”  
江轼笑笑，知道年轻男孩子对车都感兴趣，任他摸了一阵才开着去了酒店，下车时道：“你先上去洗澡，我去车库停了车就来。”  
许忱之靠过来摇着他的手臂，撒娇道：“叫人帮你停嘛，你跟我一起上去。”  
江轼心想这是饥渴成什么样，这两分钟都不愿意等，却还是好脾气答应：“好。”  
到了房间暖气很足，两人都脱了外套，江轼点了烟，问：“你先去洗？”  
许忱从他手上夺过烟，放在嘴里嘬了口，吐出个漂亮的烟圈，姿态优雅，神色挑逗：“一起洗嘛。”  
  
两人都属于干柴烈火一点就着，洗澡完全就成了幌子，浴缸里擦边起火，许忱之身材单薄，可是该有肉的地方一点没少肉，肤白貌美，腰细腿长屁股翘。  
他脸色微微透着些红，在暖光下便更显诱惑，他调笑着低头亲了亲江轼的大宝贝，语音喑哑：“去床上，我外套兜里有套套和润滑。”  
江轼挑了挑眉，把李忱从浴缸里抱了出来，笑道：“你真是准备充分。”  
“我怕房间里没有嘛，到时候你还要下去买，多扫兴。”  
两个人湿漉漉的水也没擦，江轼从他外套里拿了东西，许忱之则更加卖力的撩拨他：“江轼，我好久没遇到你这样让我满意的了，脸帅屌大身材好，啧，极品啊。”  
江轼看了他一眼，单手拧开了润滑的盖子，挤在手指上，让许忱之跨坐在自己腿上，他食指隐入小妖精的股沟，在小穴附近转了转，才伸进去耐心给他扩张。  
许忱之撑着江轼的肩，屁股自觉的翘高，被江轼这样的温柔弄得心痒难耐：“一根手指太细了，哥，你磨叽死了。”  
“啪。”江轼一巴掌拍在他屁股上：“少废话。”  
许忱之脸色顿时十分兴奋：“我也可以陪你玩点儿更刺激的，我知道这附近有家成人用品店可以送外卖……嘶～”  
江轼两根手指往里头用力怼了怼，粘腻的液体在摩擦中发出羞耻的声音，许忱之身体不自觉往前耸，后面的小嘴受到刺激也用力吸了一下，江轼笑道：“嘴别浪，要是一会儿受不住可别说我欺负你啊。”  
许忱之一张漂亮脸蛋泛着红，水光盈盈的眼睛又勾人得要命：“那你可要好好欺负我，不然给你差评哟～”  
两人嘴里都没什么好话，越说越骚，江轼把他按在膝头，扒开臀缝看着扩张的差不多了就准备提枪上阵了，许忱之自觉爬到床上，还跟条小狗摇尾巴似的的摇了摇挺翘的屁股。  
江轼差点儿就在这小子面前破功了，强忍着灭顶的欲望，动作透着优雅，不急不缓的给自己戴了套，他已经快三十岁了，不能跟毛头小子一样急不可耐。  
他搂住许忱之的腰，把自己的东西对准那个一张一缩盛情邀请的小洞，龟头才刚刚到了门口，一阵催魂夺命的闹铃炸开在房间。  
许忱之“操”了一声，不高兴道：“不管这个，你别停啊……”  
江轼下身硬得难受，却还是回过身从地上捡起了许忱之的裤子，把手机递给他：“接吧，万一是重要的事呢？”  
许忱之正要挥开江轼递过来的手机，却见江轼已经接通了，他没办法，只能恶声恶气对着手机“喂”了一声：“你是哪个傻逼玩意儿不长眼……啊啊～我……操……”  
江轼迅速捂住许忱之的嘴，滚烫坚挺的凶器已经一插到底，许忱之控制不住的浑身发抖，完全没想到江轼看着人模狗样，居然比他还会搞事，他软得手机都拿不稳，却被江轼温柔的接住，放在他耳边。  
听筒那边愣了一下，吼道：“你他妈干嘛呢！”  
许忱之又痛又爽，回过头狠狠的瞪了江轼一眼，江轼也被他夹得难受，另一只手狠狠揪着屁股上的软肉，示意他放松点儿。  
许忱之吃痛，只能慢慢放松，一时间强忍着所有折磨，对着手机粗声道：“有屁快放！”  
电话那头的声音充满愤恨：“许大爷！你他妈是个人才，我谁都不服就服你！今儿五校联考你逃考就算了！你居然还有闲心出去发骚！”  
电话那头声音太大了，许忱之明显感觉身后的人僵了僵，他也闪过一瞬间心虚，可随即又觉得这不是个大问题，反正江轼的大宝贝儿现在都全部喂给他了，还指望他吐出来？  
许忱之完全没注意到江轼瞬间阴沉下来的脸色，骂骂咧咧对着电话说：“要是老赵又要请家长，你就告诉他我家死绝了，就剩我一个，爱请不请！”说完就挂了电话，扔得远远的。  
许忱之屁股主动往外送了送，让江轼插得更深，他回过头风情万种的眨了眨眼睛：“你倒是动啊！”  
江轼在十秒内接受了这个事实，江少爷放荡不羁地活了二十八年，终于也等来了翻车的一天。  
  
他强忍着所有情绪，冷静的问：“今年多少岁？”  
许忱之一点儿没意识到什么，低声笑，浪得尾音直颤：“叔叔，人家还有今年已经十七岁啦，还有两个月才成年呢，你怎么能这么对未成年呢，可真是个衣冠楚楚的禽兽啊～”  
江轼觉得欲望瞬间消退了一大半，他面无表情的从许忱之身体里退了出来，转身进了浴室，自己动手疏解。  
许忱之愣了愣，随即拖着还在流水的身体跟在江轼身后，靠着门看他自己撸管，讽刺道：“帅哥，我十四岁就开荤了，我看你也不是什么好东西，装什么正人君子，搞都搞了能不能搞尽兴？”  
江轼抬起一双冷漠又犀利的眼睛，干脆道：“出去。”  
许忱之不得不承认心里有点儿发怵，翻了个白眼出去了，妈的煮熟的鸭子也能飞？这人脑子是不是有病？立什么正人君子的牌坊？未成年他不香吗？  
江轼洗完澡出来了却见许忱之连条内裤都没穿就仰躺在床前玩手机，两腿间的小东西软趴趴的无精打采的，一点儿不复刚才那副精神抖擞的样子。  
江轼淡淡扫过他，理了理自己身上整洁的风衣，他没什么负罪感，也不会傻逼兮兮的说要负责之类的话，这事纯粹是许忱之自找的，无论有什么后果都要自己承担。  
“哟，走了？”许忱之撇了撇嘴：“没劲儿。”  
江轼觉得自己和真禽兽之间的一线之隔就在于他还有一丁点儿可以忽略不计的原则和良心。  
许忱之看着江轼递来的一叠红票子，表情明显很迷惑，江轼说：“之后有什么不舒服自己去医院检查。”  
许忱之接过钱，哼笑了一声：“有钱人就是不一样哈，正好，这钱我就用来叫鸭子了，弥补你浪费掉的时间。”  
江轼嗯了一声：“随你。”  
说完江轼就准备出门，许忱之看着他的背影就撑不住了，这么多年没有被知觉的自尊心忽然被刺痛了一样，他破口大骂：“神经病啊！老子是让你嫖的吗？这儿点儿钱你敷衍谁呢？你这么有正义感，怎么去不感动中国当道德模范呢？没事耍人玩？老子看你的jb也没比别人香，这么金贵还得找个匹配的洞是吧？你不就是嫌弃我脏了？拿未成年当什么借口！？你还别说，老子吃过的精子比你吃的盐……”  
“嘭！”  
门都开了一半，又被狠狠甩上。  
江轼笑着回过头，语气却凉飕飕的：“真是个相当恶劣的小孩子啊。”  
许忱之被吓了一跳，随即往后缩了缩，警惕道：“你想干嘛？”  
江轼解开衬衫的领带，淡淡道：“你说得对，既然都到这儿了当然要尽兴，玩儿点儿刺激的吧。”  
许忱之眯着眼睛看了他好一会儿，嗤笑一声，带着明晃晃的不屑和嘲讽：“行啊，你想怎么玩。”  
“把手给我。”  
许忱之毫不畏惧的伸出了手。  
江轼接过许忱之的手用领带绑在一起，打了个死结，又把浴袍的带子抽出来绑住了他的脚踝和膝弯，让他只能跟条毛毛虫似的耸动。  
许忱之看着手腕上的死结，鄙夷道：“你会不会玩儿啊，这个也绑得忒难看了！”  
江轼温柔笑了一声，没有说什么，只在他屁股下面塞了两个枕头，让他两团臀肉暴露在最高点。  
听到江轼解皮带的声音，许忱之转过头去，真觉得不睡一次江轼绝对后悔，这也太他妈性感了，哪哪儿都是按着他的喜好长的。  
江轼把皮带折了两折，掂量了一下许忱之的小身板，使了七分力气抽下去，那两团白嫩嫩果冻似的的肉团立刻凹了进去，泛白后立刻扩散开漂亮的红色，皮带边缘留下一道清晰的痕迹。  
“啊——！”许忱之被这一下完全打懵了，眼前犯黑，他刚缓过一口气，又是一声带风的皮带声，烙在皮肉上，疼得他立刻拱起了身体，屁股耸得更高了。  
“你会不会……玩？哪有你这样打的……”  
江轼揉了揉他的头发，笑道：“现在是我说怎么玩就怎么玩，小朋友，你只能受着。”  
许忱之狠狠瞪过来，又委屈巴巴的说：“你就是报复我骗你，你怎么这样啊，都这么大岁数了，跟我一个小孩计较，你……啊啊啊！疼！疼！”  
江轼见他屁股往另一边歪着躲，把他连人带枕头拉近了，抬腿用锃亮的尖头皮鞋踩住他的腰窝，让他只能屁股朝天。  
又是几皮带抽下去，许忱之完全受不住这个打法，后知后觉意识到是真的惹到江轼了，识时务者为俊杰，他立刻求饶：“江大哥，江大哥，我错了，你饶了我吧，我以后见您我肯定绕道走行吗？”  
江轼轻笑了两声：“当然可以，不过今天你先是骗我，再是骂我，应该怎么算呢？”  
许忱之疼得眼泪都出来了，看着江轼直摇头：“别打……别打，我让你操行吗？你想怎么操都行！”  
“你想得倒美。”  
“啪！啪！啪！”  
“哇啊啊啊啊！救命啊……救命啊！杀人啦！”  
江轼单手点了杆烟，轻轻搭在踩着许忱之腰窝的腿上，他听着许忱之哭爹喊娘的鬼叫皱了皱眉头：“再喊，堵了你的嘴。”  
许忱之抽抽噎噎的求饶：“江大哥……江叔叔，你放过好不好？”  
“不好。”江轼冷漠的拒绝了：“自己数一百下，数错了就重来。”  
“不要！不要！你这个变态，我他妈的要告你！神经病！死变态！虐待狂！”许忱之听到一百的时候是真的觉得害怕了，也真的开始着急了。  
江轼抖了抖烟灰，一皮带就抽下去，如愿以偿的收获了一声惨叫。  
挨了好几下，许忱之疼得身体痉挛，他不得不低头开始报数，心里猜想他屁股可能已经裂成几瓣了。  
江轼打人很有技巧，虽然疼，但没打出瘀血，整个屁股只是高高肿了起来，再加上许忱之害怕得直颤，看上去还挺可爱的。  
许忱之疼得眼冒金星，鼻涕眼泪都糊在一起了，听到风声立刻绷紧了臀肉。  
“放松，别绷着。”  
“疼……真的疼……”  
江轼觉得好笑：“不疼打你干嘛，放松，不然不算。”  
“呜……”许忱之真的怕了，不敢忤逆他，说什么都尽力照做。  
好不容易挨到一半了，许忱之实在受不住了，心思一动多报了两下，本来以为江轼肯定没听清，没想到江轼停了皮带，冷笑了一声，随后抡圆了手臂抽下来，在皮肉伤炸开巨大的响声。  
“啊——”  
“重数。”  
“不要……不要……我错了，你别打了，江大哥，我再也不敢了，呜呜呜……”  
“你叫爸爸都没用，重数。”  
许忱之觉得自己今晚可能会死在这儿。  
  
江轼是真的一点没放水的又抽了许忱之一百下，疼得他浑身都是汗，像是到水里泡了一轮似的，嗓子也喊哑了，哭都哭不出，就连睁开眼皮都觉得累，最严重的就是整个屁股都疼麻了，有一种再也走不了路的错觉。  
害怕之余，他又觉得冤枉至极，不就是约个炮吗？怎么就遇到这种煞星了！  
江轼松开他，看他被收拾得服服帖帖的，终于感到身心舒畅，他拍了拍许忱之的后脑勺，问：“好玩吗？”  
许忱之忍不住埋着头开始哭，又害怕又憋屈，又可恶又可怜。  
江轼这种老畜牲也难得有点儿心软，给他解开了脚踝和膝弯的带子，正要去解他手腕的领带，忽然又停住了：“算了，还是绑着吧，张牙舞张的一会儿得抓人。”  
许忱之没什么威胁力的瞪他，又怕得厉害，瘪着嘴继续哭。  
江轼那帕子给他全身擦了一边，又给他屁股上冰敷了一下消肿，把孩子疼得直叫唤。  
收拾得差不多了就将近一点了，江轼把钱包里所有的现金全部放在许忱之床头，揉了一把他的头发：“自己去买药，不然要可要疼一周了。”  
许忱之精神恢复了一点儿，再加上江轼也没真把他怎么样，还给他敷伤，顿时胆子又大了不少，狠狠瞪着江轼：“死变态！虐待狂！”  
江轼笑得无奈：“行了，小崽子，你可长点儿教训吧，不知天高地厚，真以为这世上没有坏人吗？”  
许忱之偏过头，哼了两声，心里却又莫名其妙的觉得心酸，大概是连他爹妈都不管他了，一个死变态还提醒他在外面要注意安全挺让他感动的。  
“走了。”江轼起身就准备离开了。  
“喂！手上还没解开！”  
江轼回过头，理了理衣领，勾起唇角：“自己咬吧，什么时候咬开了，什么时候就可以回家了，不然可穿不了衣服，离退房还有不少时间，可别让工作人员看见你肿着屁股的样子，加油。”  
江轼关上了酒店房间的门，也关上身后气急败坏的骂声。  
他摇了摇头，无奈笑了一声。  
  
半年后。  
江轼刚开完会从会议室出来，就听见外面一阵嘈杂，他走近了看，就看见自己助理正拼命拦着一个人不让进。  
“江轼这个王八蛋！我要见他！你让开！”  
助理是个瘦弱的男人，根本没拦住，闯进来的人正好和江轼打了个照面，他趾高气昂的看着江轼，又看着他身后目瞪口呆的下属：“看什么看！”  
江轼觉得惊讶异常，他当然没忘记这是许忱之，可是他怎么也想不一个小孩儿能通过这么有限的线索找到他，也不知道他骂骂咧咧又要胡说八道些什么，伸手把他拽到了自己办公室，皱眉：“上次没打疼你是不是？还敢来找我？”  
许忱之在他面前拍了一叠钱：“让我嫖回来！”  
江轼冷眼看着他。  
许忱之又拿出了身份证：“这次是真的，我成年了，十八岁零四个月。”  
江轼看都没看直接拒绝：“不可能。”  
“没事，我有的是时间，我非要睡了你，否则你拿皮带抽我那事就没完！”  
“你不上学了吗？”江轼是真的脑仁疼。  
许忱之露出一个标准的“江轼”式笑容：“我被提前录取了，有的是时间跟你慢慢耗。” end   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
